Birthday Surprise
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Bonnie hated surprises.Unfortunately Scott did not seem to understand that. Especially on her birthday. ScottxBonnie one-shot.


**_Summary: Bonnie hated surprises. It was just who she was, and made even worse when she became a witch. Unfortunately Scott did not seem to understand that. So on her birthday he decides to do the one thing that Bonnie hates the most. ScottxBonnie one-shot._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These two shows (Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries)...I wish. Would be making some type of bank._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

If there was one thing Bonnie hated more than anything, it was surprises. Considering her status as a witch, and her taking on the responsibilities of super witch back in Mystic Falls, her life had turned into nothing but continuous surprises. Even before that, Bonnie had never been big on them. Sure she loved throwing surprise parties, giving surprises, and even spooking her friends, but she that was when she was on the giving end. It was a completely different story when she was on the receiving end.

That day was full of them. The first thing was her dad not being able to come home on time due to the weather. He was at a conference in New York, and of course it snowed. He was even hesitant to go, but Bonnie insisted he go. For his job. He would have been home on her birthday, but of course Mother Nature had other plans. For her to be a servant of nature she did not benefit much from it. Then while she was getting ready to send her presents for her friends back in Mystic Falls, because she had put shipping them off for far too long, she found out that she had forgotten Caroline. Well Bonnie had to get up get dressed, and quickly get to the store to find something for her friend. It was too late however. No one had anything. Bonnie then decided to just order something online for Caroline and have it shipped to her. On the way home she had found that her usual way of driving back home was being blocked due to construction, which was conveniently popped up on her way home. So she had to take the long way home. But on the way there she found that she was almost running out of gas. So she had to stop at the gas station closest to her home, which was really expensive.

"Joy to the World..."

Finally Bonnie arrived home. As soon as she turned off the car, she rushed out and just wanted to get back in bed. Instead, she stood at the front door, searching for her keys. After five minutes, Bonnie realized where they were. She turned to look at her car, which automatically locks itself. There they were sitting in the ignition.

Mocking her.

"Happy fucking birthday..."

Thankfully there was the spare house key. But it was on the top of the door. For a five two girl, that was pretty high up. It took another five minutes just to get it. Bonnie was sure the sight of her jumping up and down as she reached for the key was a sight.

After she got it she picked up her bag, and made her way back inside. She was going to have to talk to her dad about his choices in hiding things.

She just wanted to go to bed. She would order Caroline's gift, and get the spare key for her car later. Right now she just wanted to no more surprises.

Unfortunately things don't work like that for Bonnie.

When she opened the door to her room, she was met with nothing. Just like she wanted it. Then out of nowhere there jumped Scott standing there with a cake with the happiest, and dopiest look on his face.

"SURPRISE!"

Of course what happened next was not expected at all. Bonnie dropped her bag, her hands flew up, and out of fear, she magically threw Scott, across the room, slamming him into a wall. The sound he made was a cross between a wheeze, a gasp, and a scream. He then fell to the ground cake in hand. His face falling right into it.

Everything got quiet, as if time stopped to savor the moment of embarrassment. Bonnie settled down, and realized what just happened.

"Oh my God Scott!"

She ran over to the werewolf, bending down to check if he was okay. His face was in the cake, and he was not moving. She checked to make sure he was still breathing. Thankfully he still was. She then turned him over on his back, and pulled him up so that his head was laying on her lap. She almost wished she had not. His face was white with dark red mixed in. At first she thought it was blood, but then realized it was just red velvet cake. She wanted to smiled.

It was her favorite.

"Scott?"

He answered with a groan.

"I'm so sorry Scott."

"Uh..."

"I did not mean for that to happen. It's just that...I told you I hated surprises already Scott!"

"I know..."

That was the first word he had uttered since he hit the wall.

"Then why would you do it?"

Scott lifted his hands and wiped some of the cake off his face. He looked at his hands, and then put one to his mouth. He lifted the other one to Bonnie, gesturing her to eat it. She scooped it off and put the cake in her mouth. It tasted wonderful.

"Cause...Stiles convinced it was the right thing to do."

"Scott...listening to Stiles..."

"_Is bad because he generally has bad ideas_. I know but this one didn't seem so bad..."

"Until you put it into action..."

"Yeah...and _ow_."

He said it so simply, as if it was just like saying a random hi to a friend in the hallway. Scott was like that. He could be either really enthusiastic about something, or just as unmoved by it. Like it was just a normal occurrence in life.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Bonnie would scoop cake off of Scott's face and eat it. Scott would just lay there, content with his head in her lap. This was normal. Well not the situation, but them. Bonnie would play with his hair usually, and Scott would just sit there, in complete silence. A comfortable silence. Ever since they started dating they would do that. Sometimes they would talk a lot and make each other laugh, then they would just fall into that reassuring silence. It was as if they did not need to speak sometimes. Sometimes they would last hours, other times a few seconds, then Scott would say something.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie."

She looked down at him, taking in his sugary sweet face. There were still patches of icing and cake on his face. Especially near his mouth. She gave him a smile.

"Thank you Scott."

Of course he smiled. Bonnie patted his the back of his shoulders, signaling for him to get up. He did, turning to look at her.

"So...I'm sorry for surprising you."

Bonnie smiled.

"I'm sorry for throwing you into a wall and knocking the wind out of you."

"Apology not accepted."

She gave him a look.

"Excuse you?"

Scott crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look. It would have been intimidating if it were not for the bits of cake and frosting. She could not help but smile.

"I don't know why you're smiling. As far as I am concerned you are the one in the doghouse."

Bonnie closed her eyes, feeling her smile tighten in defiance of becoming a toothy grin.

"Honestly Bonnie I am being serious here. I mean look at my face!"

Bonnie opened her eyes, but turned her head. She saw him get closer, and closed her eyes again.

"Bonnie."

She heard the change in his voice. It was softer, much more serious.

"Open your eyes."

She opened them, only to see a box. It was a rather big box. She looked at Scott, and he was just staring at the box. The look on his face was one that Bonnie was familiar with, having seen it many times. Scott was waiting for her reaction. That meant he put effort into this.

"What is this?"

"Just open it..."

"Scott you didn't..."

"Yes I did..."

The way he spoke. It was so stern. Absolute. Bonnie felt a chill run down her back. She decided it was best just to open it. She lifted the lid, and was met with a wonderful sight. A black designer sweatshirt, two different scarfs, and lying on top was a pair of earrings. All of it looked incredibly expensive.

"Scott..."

"Happy birthday."

"But...this...all of this..."

"I remember on February sixteenth, you were just perusing the internet, and saw this stuff, and talking about everything you liked."

Bonnie remembered that day, after she said that they went into a comfortable silence. Scott then asked her when her birthday was.

"December twenty-first."

It was in the beginning of their relationship, so Bonnie thought nothing of it. Bonnie stared at her birthday present. Of expensive things. Well not really that expensive, but overall this had to be worth about two hundred dollars in value. The sweatshirt was definitely the most expensive item, having been a cheap designer item. She felt her heart fill with joy, and her eyes water.

"Scott..."

"It took a lot of paychecks, and I am sorry we did not get to do as many date nights...but hopefully this makes up for it."

"Scott..."

"I know material things don't exactly equate it, but I love you Bonnie. I am hopelessly gone for you, and I want to show you in every way I can."

She pushed the box away and lunged at her boyfriend. As soon as she was close enough to she kissed him. Scott just held on to her.

Neither caring that Scott had cake on his face. Finally she moved back and stared at him, her face covered in little bit of cake.

"I love you Scott."

He smiled.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie."

* * *

_**A/N: Simple one shot. I don't think Bonnie has been given a birthday so, I assume her birthday is in December, making her a fellow one at that. Also I just gave her my birthday to be cool like that. Anyway, I imagine Bonnie not being big on being surprised. Just something about her not liking that. Also why Scott? Cause I like writing Scott and Bonnie together. I think they would make a cute couple. **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy.**_


End file.
